


Tigers Eye

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @debrielcc colors prompt ‘Cerulean’-----Dean paused at the table he was about to sit at in the library and looked back at the observatory. “Um. Were those always blue?” He pointed at the curtains framing the entryway.Sam looked up from the book he was researching from in confusion. “...Maybe?” He shrugged and went back to flipping the pages, trying to find the info on an odd symbol they had found at a crime scene.Carefully scooting around the table so he faced the alcove, Dean put down the book he was going to go through. He could have sworn they were red. At the very least not so brightly blue.





	Tigers Eye

Dean paused at the table he was about to sit at in the library and looked back at the observatory. “Um. Were those always blue?” He pointed at the curtains framing the entryway.

Sam looked up from the book he was researching from in confusion. “...Maybe?” He shrugged and went back to flipping the pages, trying to find the info on an odd symbol they had found at a crime scene.

Carefully scooting around the table so he faced the alcove, Dean put down the book he was going to go through. He could have sworn they were red. At the very least not so brightly blue. It didn’t take long before he simply ignored them and went through his own book too. Their color change still sat at the back of his mind.

\----

The next blue thing he found was one of the coffee mugs in the cabinet. He was sure all of them were a standard brown, but this one was definitely wrong. It couldn’t even be just a new addition as it was exactly the same as all the others besides it’s color. He thunked it in front of Sam. “Where did this come from?”

Sam picked up the mug and rolled it in his hands, trying to see if there was anything unique about it. “Well that’s weird.”

“Just weird?” Dean shook his head in exasperation. “First the curtains and now this! Who knows what else is blue now.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Sam rolled his eyes and set it down next to his laptop. “If you don’t want it I’ll use it.”

“Fine! Whatever. I’m going to go make coffee.” Dean stalked off back to the kitchen. It was just friggin strange, stuff randomly changing colors. He stopped in the doorway suddenly. There was a certain someone in the bunker who could do that easily, and he wasn’t about to fall for any sort of prank. He gathered up his determination and pointedly planned to ignore anything else blue.

He didn’t think he had done anything to warrant a trick, at least not lately. If anything he had tried to help Gabriel out, even going so far as to make sure he always had a room. Well, it was pretty well decorated with what Gabriel had written already so no one else ever wanted it anyway. Still, the thought counted, right?

He pulled out a normal cup and inspected it. Nothing weird. He proceeded to inspect all steps of the coffee making process, just in case Gabriel had changed the cup as a distraction for the real prank. Nope, all normal. He was going to be on edge for awhile, he could feel it.

\----

The coming weeks had Dean spending more time with Gabriel if he could manage it. At first it was an effort to curtail whatever prank it might be, but as time went on he found he enjoyed the archangel’s company. They liked the same movies, they both really didn’t enjoy the research part, and both were all over the greasy and sugary food groups. Cas and Sam could have their books, he and Gabe were off hanging out instead.

The blue was still plaguing him however, the latest casualty being one of his coats. He just shoved it into the back of his closet and grabbed a brown one instead. He still wasn’t sure if he should even ask Gabriel what his game was or if that would just move up whatever timeline he had in place. Or it could just literally be him seeing how long he could color things until Dean caved. He wasn’t going to lose if that was it.

They all met up in the library where Sam had found another case. Pretty basic sounding, probably some sort of vampire nest. Well, Dean was getting restless so he volunteered. “Hey Gabe, you wanna go?”

“Uh.” Gabriel looked up at him quizzically. “You want me to go with?”

“Did I stutter?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“No, no you didn’t.” Gabriel stared a moment, then shrugged. “Sure, why not. Getting boring here anyway.”

“Roadtrip!” Dean turned on his heel and headed to his room to pack. He snagged his go bag and threw a handful more clothes into it, tossing a blue pair of underwear into the corner. Whatever, he’d ignore those until he started to run out of clothes. In the meantime he and Gabe were on a hunt together. He paused in his packing, wondering a bit at his own excitement. Sure, he’d get to go out and actually hunt, plus maybe get to see some proper archangel action. That’d be cool. But it wasn’t really the potential fighting he’d do or get to see. It was the time he was going to get to spend with Gabe that made him happy about this trip. ...Which was something he was going to also toss in a corner of his mind for now. Yeah.

He hauled his bag back out to the main room where Gabriel hadn’t moved. To be fair he didn’t need to bring anything, so it made sense. Dean grinned and tugged on Gabriel’s arm. “Come on man, the car’s in the garage.” Turning and waving to Sam, he noticed he was using that blue mug. Kudos if he liked it, at least some of the blue stuff was getting a use.

Gabriel trailed after, but didn’t really say anything until they reached the car. “Hey, uh, why me? Not Sam or Cas?”

Dean popped the trunk to toss his bag in. “You’re cool to hang out with.” He slammed the trunk and headed to the door. “Unless you plan on droning on about books or ignoring me?”

Gabriel grinned and shook his head, climbing into the passenger’s seat. “Muah? Drone? Never.”

\----

The car ride was actually pretty fun. They sung loudly to the tapes and Gabriel shared his candy stash. He even made the radio play things Dean didn’t have the tapes for. They talked about favorite action heroes, and even strayed into what were good pornos, which was somehow not as awkward a conversation as it sounded. The guy was hilarious, and enough time had passed Dean could kinda see where he was coming from when he told some of the punishments he had pulled. Well, to be fair he kind of had way back when they first met, but he wouldn’t ever admit that.

When he opened the no-tell motel room door he got another surprise. It was clean. And comfortable. With a giant TV. He turned to look down at Gabriel, who shoved at him to go inside in return. “As long as it is in my power, I refuse to sit in those flea-infested mold-ridden rooms.”

“I wasn’t complaining.” Dean stepped in, tossing his bag on the bed nearest the door. “These are sweet digs.” He looked around again and slowly realized it was the only bed. He pointed, at a bit of loss for words. “Uh.”

Gabriel laughed. “Do I look like I sleep? Don’t worry about it.” He settled himself on what looked like the most comfiest couch in the world. “Right here’s good for me.”

“Ah. Right.” Dean quickly turned back to his bag to sort through it. He had the notes on the case somewhere in here, and he was trying his best to stop thinking about how he might be mildly disappointed. Of course Gabe would have probably set it up that way to tease him, no question. Except he hadn’t taken the opening for jokes. Whatever, they had a job to do. Another thing for the mental pile.

\-----

Dean hadn’t even needed to play at FBI or anything. The vamps had left a good trail of bodies straight to their doorstep. He sighed and stared at the house he and Gabriel had found. With how careless they were, they were either supremely stupid, newly turned and abandoned, or it was a trap. He turned to Gabriel. “What do you think?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Hey, if it’s a trap you got me as backup, right?” He twiddled his fingers at Dean. “I’m magic.”

“Then why don’t you just magic them away?” Dean pulled his machete from the holster on his hip. He spun it around once, habit of testing it’s swing even though he didn’t need to.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “And deny the great hunter of his bounty? Please.” He nudged Dean with his elbow. “I know you, you want a piece of them.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I do.” He headed straight for the house, quickly yet quietly. Gabriel followed not far behind, somehow even quieter. Which made sense with the whole angel trickster thing he had going on. 

Dean did one last check on where Gabe was in relation to him before slowly opening the door. Wasn’t locked, which was a worry. The place was supposed to be abandoned though. He swept the entryway, finding it empty. Carefully he walked forward, mindful of the older wood flooring. Kitchen, living, and dining empty too, but there were some suspicious red stains on the table. Bingo.

If they were home they’d be upstairs. He slowly crept up the stair, wincing as a creak echoed from one step near the top. Well, he was already this far. He kicked open the door at the top, surprising the occupants. Four, not ideal. He was able to quickly behead one before they moved, but was overwhelmed soon after. He shoved, ducked and swung his blade, only nicking one across the forearm. He backed out of the doorway, getting a lucky swing in at the one in front. The headless body was shoved out of the way as the other two piled out. He took another step back and found out he had run out of floor. The vampire realized it too with a grin and shoved.

Dean watched the world begin to spin as the vampire dissolved into a red mist. Good for him.

——

“Hey, there ya are.” Dean blinked his eyes open to meet a pair of amber gold. Gabriel looked… worried? The expression passed quickly into his familiar grin. “Mornin’ princess.”

“Ugh. What happened?” Dean pushed up to look around. He was at the bottom of the stairway, but could see what had been a waterfall of red down the stair. “Did you…” He gave a look of disgust, “liquify them?”

Gabriel nodded, following his eyesight, “Yeah.” He looked back to Dean, that worry leaking back in his eyes. “And you broke your neck.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck as he stood up. “Yeah?” Gabriel nodded. “Thanks for fixing me then.” Dean sheathed his blade and stretched. “I guess we won.”

Gabriel snorted humorlessly. “Sure, if you almost dying is a win.”

“Um.” Dean blanched under the stare Gabe was laying down. It was somehow worse than when Sam did it. He wasn’t sure if it was of the dramatic shift from his normal expression or if it was the whole archangel business. Either way he felt worse for upsetting him. He couldn’t keep eye contact for long, and looked back up to the red stair in embarrassment. “...Sorry.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked to the door, patting his shoulder as he passed. “Whatever. It’s why I’m here, right?”

No, he was here because he was his friend. But Dean’s traitorous mouth wouldn’t say that. Of course not. “Uh, right. Sure.” He trailed after Gabriel towards the car, trying to sort through why disappointing him was so upsetting. He had a feeling it had to do with that pile in the corner of his mind that he hadn’t had time to sort through yet.

——

The car ride back was at least just as entertaining, but Dean had spotted something on their way out that he wanted to stop at. There must have been a renfair or larp group nearby because it was one of those little themed weapon road-stands.

Gabriel looked curiously out the window as they pulled in. “Why are we stopping?”

“Silver and copper weapons are actually pretty hard to find. These places have them sometimes.” He gave a little shrug. “Besides, never can have too many weapons.” He stepped out of the car and Gabriel trailed after.

He looked over the offerings spread out on the tables but didn’t find any unique metals this time. He was pretty sure this place was a bust until a dagger caught his eye. It was hilted in a stone striped with tawny brown and amber. He picked it up and inspected it. Balance was good, blade was stainless steel. Actually not a bad blade at all. He looked closer at the hilt, letting the light play along the shades of brown. The label said tiger’s eye, which he supposed was a good description as any for a stone that looked like that. It also reminded him of a certain someone’s eyes and that was another thing to jam into the corner of his mind that was quickly getting full.

Dean flagged the shop owner over and haggled a good price. Gabriel gave him a questioning look as they headed back to the car. He shrugged. “I like it.”

\----

The next thing to turn blue actually managed to piss Dean off more than usual. He stalked into the library and tossed the dagger on the table, startling Sam and Cas from the book they were reading together. “Where the hell is he?”

Cas tilted his head and Sam was turning an interesting shade of red. Dean’s brain backed up from his anger and he re-evaluated the situation he walked in on. They were reading the same book, it wasn’t a research tome, and… Oh. Cas’s head had been on Sam’s shoulder. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay, fine. Good for them. He looked to Cas who seemed unperturbed by him walking in on their little snuggle fest. And that goddamn blue was staring back. Oh. Oooooh. He pointed at Cas. “What color are your eyes?”

Cas blinked in confusion for a moment. “I believe the word Sam used was cerulean?” Sam, who had started to recover, flushed red again and coughed in embarrassment.

“Blue. Like the coffee mug.” Which was also sitting next to Sam’s laptop. He snatched his dagger back up from the table. “Right. I got an archangel to yell at.” He stomped off, leaving them to whatever they had been doing. His next guess would be Gabriel’s room.

As he walked he pulled that growing pile out of the corner of his mind. Yeah sure he’d stare at Cas, but he was pretty sure he stared at Sam just as much. Maybe. Gabe must have jumped to dumb conclusions, and it made Dean realize just why he didn’t stare at the shorter angel as much. He was nervous around him and had been feeling weird about his emotions. Might as well throw all the chips down and see where this led.

He shoved the door open, finding him flipping idly through channels on his tv. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion, then looked down at the blade in hand. “What’s up?”

“Your weird scheme thing worked.” He watched Gabriel sort of deflate. Good. He let him stew in that for a moment before continuing. “Though why _my_ stuff and not Sam’s confuses me.” 

Gabriel stared blankly in surprise. “Uh, what?”

“Walked in on them cuddling or whatever.” Dean tossed the dagger on the bed next to Gabe. “Change it back.”

“I thought…” He reached out and mindlessly brushed a hand on the hilt, turning it back. “I mean, you… Huh. Sam?”

“Yup.” Dean picked up the restored dagger from the bed and held it hilt up near Gabriel’s eyes with a grin. “There’s the right color.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and a slow grin spread on his face. He shoved the dagger away. “You’re a dork.”

Dean sat down on the bed next to Gabriel. “Sure, I’m the dork. You’re the one who changed a bunch of my crap to blue.” He poked at Gabriel’s shoulder. “You owe me new curtains.”

Gabriel laughed and hauled him down for a kiss. “You know you’re gay when you’re shopping for curtains.”

Dean shoved him down with a laugh of his own. “Asshole.”

Gabriel dragged him to the bed with him, pulling him in for another kiss. “Dick.”


End file.
